Fotografía inglesa
by isabellaar
Summary: Esme es una fotógrafa de ascendencia inglesa. Esa tarde en Londres había parado de llover, el aleteo de una paloma en el balcón despabiló la abstracción de Esme hacía el escritor que estaba fotografiando en su departamento, Carlisle Cullen. Los labios de esa inglesa, catadores de besos, fueron su perdición…, o quizás, sólo por esa tarde. Un año después, se volvieron a encontrar...
1. Engañarse a sí mismo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son, y siempre serán, de Stephanie Meyer

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de viñetas" del foro "Sol de medianoche"._

* * *

El breve flash blanquizco de la cámara iluminó el rostro de Carlisle sesgando su vista por dos segundos y dejando su figura tenuemente grabada en la película.

Hay muchos balcones observándose entre sí desde la ventana de Esme. Palomas perezosas se detienen sobre los ventanales y espulgan sus plumas. Afuera hace calor, pero unas nubes oscuras y embarazadas amenazan con romper fuente sobre la ciudad.

El departamento de la fotógrafa inglesa de ojos claros estaba revestido por imágenes aquí y allí, retratos de personas a las cuales Carlisle no conocía.

Era extenso, muy vasto, pareciese que esos dos pisos de condominio no le eran suficientes para su arte. Lo usaba como un estudio, su casa era su estudio y aparentemente vivía sola. Se acostumbró a los amantes ocasionales, a posponer los embarazos y a pagar con su soledad el precio de la libertad.

Carlisle era un joven alto y particularmente agraciado. Aun así tenía lo que suele llamarse una planta de caballero y una hermosa cabeza… la cabeza de un hombre de letras, o un estudiante, o tal vez un filósofo escondido. Como de hecho era. A Esme le llamó la atención cuando le vio en el parque, y le invitó a su casa para sacarle unas fotos. Su perfil se dibujaba con una especie de suave vigor, sintiéndose así inspirada, pues, llevaba días sin sacar una fotografía para la exposición del año entrante.

—Bien, —ya desencorvada, llevó detrás de su oreja esos bucles rebeldes que se desganchaban de su moño—, voy a cambiar la película ¿te queda tiempo?

Él la observaba desde el banquillo con una mirada enigmática y sería, con la columna recta y el mentón apuntando hacia arriba.

—Hmmhmm.

Ella se dio la vuelta y Carlisle fue testigo de su silueta, era una muchacha bastante guapa sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Puedo fumar? —preguntó, levantándose de su banca y cogiendo su chaleco.

—Si te urge… —Esme regresó al trípode y abrió el compartimiento del rollo de su cámara.

—Realmente no.

—Entonces no —murmuró concentrada. El contador volvió automáticamente a cero. Colocó el rollo y extendió el film.

Derrotado, Carlisle dejó de nuevo la chaqueta en su sitio y se sentó en la banca, afincó sus pies en las barandillas y la contempló curvando los labios en una media sonrisa de curiosidad.

El rostro de ella parecía haber sido retocado aquí y allá por una mano delicada. Tenía una expresión peculiar, una mirada que no sabía cómo describir más que como una especie de inteligencia inocente, el juicio de un serafín distraído.

Atesoraba un toque sutil de amabilidad en el rostro ̶ si se puede agregar‒ esa amabilidad con la que se la hallaba mirando, flaqueza, mientras le comentaba con palabras puntuales lo mucho que le agradó su libro. Carlisle pareció sorprendido y alagado por aquella bella mujer. Esquivando un pormenor significativo; que no había sido publicado aún.

—Tu editor me envió el manuscrito y lo leí anoche… —sonrió Esme con sutileza y pudo acertar lo que en la mente del aquel hombre se manifestaba, exhibiendo socarronamente las perlas de su boca, y después de sustentar una tenue mirada con él; agregó un:— no pegué ojo hasta las cuatro. —Encajó el disparador portátil y le sacó otra foto a su fascinante expresión—¿Tú heroína es de alguien que conoces?

—Sí —Carlisle parpadeó— su nombre es Alice.

—¿Y qué opina de que le quites su vida?

—Sólo me la presta, —respondió el aludido, acomodándose en el puesto flamante— le dediqué el libro. Está feliz.

Los labios de ella, como unos finos pétalos de rosa, le ofrecieron una aguda sonrisa, muy leve. Él se sintió estudiado por la mirada de aquella inglesa, estudiado y desnudo, ella lo estaba mirando como nunca antes nadie lo había observado.

—¿Expones? —preguntó.

—A veces. Tengo una el año entrante.

Desde la banqueta, Carlisle trasladó su atención a las fotografías de las paredes, todas estaban repletas de imágenes.

—¿De retratos?

—Así es.

—¿De quiénes?

—Extraños.

Carlisle elevó una ceja.

—¿Y qué opinan tus extraños de que robes su vida?

—La tomo prestada —Respondió ella jocosamente. Acercábase así hacía él, acomodando el cuello de su camisa azul.

—¿Soy yo un extraño?

Y cuando retornó su puesto en el trípode, le sacó unas nuevas fotografías.

—No. Eres un trabajo. —Otro flash desconcertó al escritor— Y un encogido, yérguete.

Él obedecía su pragmática, disfrutando de una manera poco convencional, engañándose en algo irrebatible.

—¿Te pareció obsceno? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—El libro.

Ella detuvo su trabajo, rememorando el buen sazón de las páginas.

—Me pareció… certero.

—¿Respecto a qué? —observaba él al tiempo en que Esme aprovechaba la flaqueza en su rostro.

—Al sexo y… al pamue.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tú lo escribiste.

—Y tú lo leíste… Hasta las cuatro —añadió Carlisle, arqueando las cejas.

—No las levantes, te hace petulante.

Éstas cayeron de nuevo a su procedencia y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro ladino.

—Pero te ha gustado. —Distinguió.

—Sí, pero puedo cambiar de idea… Levántate.

Y él obedeció una vez más, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Alguna crítica?

—No me convence el título.

—¿Y se te ocurre uno mejor?

Ella vaciló.

—¿Qué tal… el acuario?

—Te gustan los acuarios. —Observó él de nuevo.

—Los peces son terapéuticos —Se defendió la fotógrafa.

—¿Mucho tiempo en ellos?

—Cuando puedo.

—Para ligar con desconocidos.

—Para fotografiar ''a'' desconocidos.

Sin perder la pupila del otro, se observaron varios segundos, en un grato momento de intimidad y un oportuno vínculo. Él pudo garantizar un deseo, una vulnerabilidad compartida, ella vio su afán, y sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida.

—Ven aquí. —sentenció Carlisle.

Y ella se acercó, sí, sorprendiendo al hombre, se acercó.

—Eres muy hermosa.

Enmudecida, rozó el rostro del escritor con la yema de los dedos.

—No suelo besar a extraños. —inquirió.

—Yo tampoco.

Él puso las manos en sus cabellos, ella rodeo su espalda.

Presionaron, subyugaron, lamieron, mordieron.

…

Los labios de esa inglesa, catadores de besos, fueron su perdición…

Sólo por esa noche.


	2. El miedo no es excusa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son, y siempre serán, de Stephanie Meyer

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de viñetas" del foro "Sol de medianoche"._

* * *

Dos piernas caminan sobre el viaducto, son largas, flacas, sin vellos, femeninas. Al llegar a la esquina del semáforo se cruzan con otras piernas. Algunas son oscuras, otras atléticas, unas están desnudas, otras cubiertas.

Iba recorriendo la ciudad, viendo cómo la gente se guarnecía de lo que parecía iba a ser un gran aguacero. Sin embargo, Esme nunca imaginó que no sólo sería un gran aguacero, sino que detendría el tiempo y la vida cotidiana de los habitantes del lugar.

Comenzó a llover a partir de las dos de la tarde. Efectuando lo que parecían nervios de chiquilla colegiala envolviendo su garganta, solo que ya no era una chiquilla, y mucho menos una colegiala. Entusiasmada con el proyecto fotográfico que se iba a llevar a cabo esa misma tarde, Esme se sometió a rígidas jornadas de trabajo los últimos once meses.

No supo nada más del escritor vehemente desde su encuentro en Sloane Street, si bien durante esos prolongados días, ella por él esperaba. Aunque lo negara, aunque el miedo carcomiera sus huesos, aunque la desconfianza la hiciera dudar… esperaba.

Y él nunca se acercó porque en sus fotos feliz se notaba.

Distracciones.

Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ella deseaba también.

Realidad común.

Horas antes de la inauguración de la exposición, Carlisle ‒sabiendo muy bien del evento‒ se paseó por el museo donde se llevaría a cabo todo el proceso.

No fue nada significativo, porque posteriormente se marchó del lugar, dejando así tras sus pasos la ansiedad y la histeria que venían con las fotografías de Esme.

Pronto, aquella pinacoteca se empezó a llenar de transeúntes; que iban y venían, que opinaban y juzgaban. Personas bien vestidas, familias, niños, adolescentes.

Personas horribles, antipáticas.

Y amantes del arte.

Había champán y vino blanco, específicamente puntal, acompañado de la sinfonía de Gioachino Rossini que surcaba las esquinas de la banda.

―Son unos retratos grandes ―cuchicheaban en una esquina. Comentaban los escépticos:

―Pero a mí me gusta el de la entrada.

―Si hubieran tomado éste desde otro ángulo… tal vez hubiera salido mejor.

―Están pasables…

Era una aguda algarabía que se alzaba y descendía a su vez, sin embargo, algarabía o no, a Esme le fascinaba lo que se estaba viendo de la temática, dándole minúscula atención a la conversación en la que la habían metido, y soslayando el enorme retrato de su amante fantasma al final del pasillo.

Las lunas de Esme se esconden tras el celeste cielo de su vestido, observaba Carlisle, cruzando el umbral de la entrada de nuevo. Y los ojos vencidos de la inglesa niegan la posibilidad de detener la mirada sobre el escritor, con el corazón acelerado y oculto en una esquina.

Huyendo él.

Carlisle llegó casi al final, vacilando, quizá, al verse a sí mismo, a su imagen, en la pared, con la descripción de: ''El extraño''

Sentía esa ajena conexión intimidante con aquella fotógrafa que no podía ignorar, era su alma, eran sus ojos, era su voz, era su arte, que lo llamaba a gritos, que aclamaba su presencia, que lo atraía como una polilla embriaga por la encandilante luz de su farol.

Fue una aventura lo que pasó en ese departamento. Pero fue una de las mejores aventuras vividas por dos individuos.

Ella, en cambio, no sabía cómo pensar, con qué distraerse. Con qué poder dejar divagar su mente durante los minutos en que las mismas paredes eran testigos de su pretensión.

¿Por qué será tan difícil poner en práctica el valioso pensamiento querer y ser querido?

¿Cuál es ese temor, ese pánico tan superfluo?

La tela negra de la camisa de Carlisle dejó al descubierto ‒ante los ojos de Esme‒; una simplona mancha triangular en su espalda producida por la plancha de ropa.

―A todo el mundo le gustó ésta foto ―musitó ella, al cabo de un momento, junto a él.

Carlisle se despabiló e ipso facto prestó cierta atención a las palabras perdidas de aquella mujer.

―Yo creía ―inquirió―, que no ibas a publicar ninguna de las imágenes que me tomaste esa tarde.

El perfil de Esme se dibujaba con una especie de suave vigor, una línea sublime que recorría su larga frente hasta perderse en la cavidad de su escote.

―Creo… que se me era imposible no hacerlo.

Fue allí cuando, después de ese tiempo de misteriosa espera, vio los ojos de Carlisle, esos ojos clásicos que irradiaban intuición y aguda cobardía.

Él en cambio, vio la duda que abarcaban los ojos de la inglesa, una irrefutable curiosidad por su fugaz presencia.

―No podía no perderme esto. ―Contestó su pregunta no formulada.

―Estaba preocupada por tu libro. ―Soltó Esme.

―maldigo el título… ―añadió Carlisle jocosamente.

Su charla era como un lenguaje secreto en medio del cual los demás se dormían o se esfumaban como fantasmas.

―No te había visto en un año. ―confesó la inglesa.

―Claro que sí. ―contraatacó Carlisle.

―Sólo porque me sigues ―torció Esme― …fuera de mi estudio.

―No te sigo… te vigilo… cuando no estoy ahí… tú me buscas.

―¿Si no estás ahí, cómo lo sabes?

―Porque estoy ahí… ―insistió Carlisle―, acechando en la distancia.

Hablaron de verdades y mentiras, de cielos e infiernos.

La encaró allí, sin mucho temor, acorralándola en la nada, viendo sus miedos flotar como la melodía de una alarmante música, buscando las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas inglesas, buscando ver lo que vio aquella noche de luna llena.

―Mírame…

Esme hizo frente a su incertidumbre y miró sus ojos con un frenesí difícil de ignorar.

―Dime que no estás enamorada.

―No estoy enamorada de ti.

El tensionante miedo se convirtió en una evidente mentira que Carlisle logró ver a lo lejos.

―Por supuesto que no. ―ironizó.

Separando su conexión, y descubriendo a Esme así, sorprendida, al verle salir por el umbral que aislaba su exhibición del museo.

Carlisle sintió la angustia de ella en sus hombros, sintió su todo y sintió su nada. Se volvió, para enfrentar su aparente artificio.

―Yo soy tu extraño. Acéptalo ―pronunció.

Y se marchó.

* * *

**N/A: Este capitulo contiene trozos de una de las canciones de ''Canserbero'' su nombre es: Love History. **

**Por lo que va dedicado a él, donde quiera que esté, Can. **


	3. Todo por amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son, y siempre serán, de Stephanie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de viñetas" del foro "Sol de medianoche"._

* * *

''Estoy cansado de bares, ''

Escribía Carlisle una tarde de abandono, era esa máquina antigua que le había regalado su padre antes de mudarse para Arizona, que lo llevaba a un universo de infinitos.

''de besos sin nombre, de no ver el amor entre tantos amores, ''

Desde el escritorio observa los estantes de su biblioteca, todos están repletos de los diarios que escribe desde que era niño, cientos de páginas que tratan de detener la vida en palabras. Él está consiente que su diario nunca va a ser tan famoso como el de Anaïs Nin, su vida era bastante aburrida como para obtener soberano reconocimiento.

''de amantes de temporada y caricias aceleradas. ''

Esa tarde de martes apenas pudo llegar a casa cuando el cielo se desplomó sobre las calles y azoteas. En la cocina preparó té, y se dispuso a entregar su desolada noche al estimable tiempo de crear.

Cuando se trabó por enésima vez, decidió cortarlo ahí, no tenía caso, no lograba la plena concentración que siempre obtenía al momento de sentar verdadera cabeza.

Se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, observa la lluvia y se imagina historias vestidas de carreteras y azoteas con música de violines desde que las que cuelgan prendas sacuden sus colores al viento, vio a esos seres que caminan por las calles, sujetos anónimos con historias recostadas sobre sus espaldas, seres que bajo la mirada del escritor se convertirán en personajes y transitarán el teclado de su computadora.

Vio, entre esas, a una mujer empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies, vestía una chaqueta negra y traía unas botas del mismo color, botas que devoraban sus rodillas. Las gotas de agua acuchillaban su cuerpo sin clemencia alguna, era una mujer pequeña, y, sin sus lentes, no podía lograr distinguir de quien se trataba.

Al cabo de un rato la perdió de vista entre persona tras persona con sus paraguas abiertos sobre sus cabezas y que pasaban frente a ella. Volvió a su escritorio, pero antes de que le diese tiempo de sentarse, el timbre de la puerta de su casa resonó por las esquinas.

Cuando la abrió, pestañeó sorprendido.

Era Esme.

Por un momento, se limitaron a mirarse, mientras afuera Las gotas de lluvia estallaban contra el negro asfalto como plantas de floración rápida.

Parecía preocupada, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente, tenía casi el aspecto de una niña, inmersa excepcionalmente en un conflicto. Algo le pasaba, era evidente, y Carlisle esperó sin decir nada mientras ella tomaba una decisión, con la lluvia pegándole el pelo a la cabeza y emplastándole la camiseta al cuerpo como si fuese pintura negra.

―No quiero ser así ―dijo por fin, apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara―. Vamos. Quiero hablar contigo.

Las gotas de agua se resbalaban desde sus pestañas hacia sus mejillas como si fueran lágrimas.

Carlisle se hizo a un lado y ella entró, chorreando agua y formando un charco debajo de sus botitas y en la entrada de la casa. Pero a Carlisle no le importó, tomó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

―Siempre he sido distinta a mis hermanos. ―dijo ella sin preámbulos―. Me refiero a que ellos nunca han tenido problemas para enamorarse, de hecho lo están, para siempre. Acabados. Confían en todo el mundo, mientras que yo, como habrás podido comprobar, no confío en nadie.

―Cada uno es distinto ―dijo, tratando de sonar comprensivo, encarándola―. Todo esto no significa que ellos no sean más felices que tú…

―Seguro que sí ―dijo Esme―. ¿Piensas que no lo sé? ―lo miró fijamente― Mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre, yo tenía entonces trece años. Ninguno de mis hermanos lo supo, mi madre me explicó que simplemente no se puede confiar en los hombres, y me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie.

Carlisle pensó en Esme más joven, guardando el secreto, sin contárselo nunca a nadie, escondiéndoselo a sus hermanos. Sabiendo cosas sobre su familia que ellos nunca sabrían.

―Creía que saberlo me hacía especial, no pensé en aquel momento cómo podía influirme. Pero ahora veo a mis hermanos entregar su corazón y pienso: «¿Sabéis lo que os hacéis?». Los corazones se parten. Y nunca vuelves a ser el de antes.

―Tal vez eres alguien mejor ―dijo Carlisle―. Yo sé que eres alguien mejor. Porque tú sólo eliges a tíos que nunca irán en serio contigo. Para no tener que ir en serio con ellos.

Esme se lo quedó mirando con ojos brillantes, pero no dijo nada. Ella dio un paso hacia él. Estaban muy juntos en esa pequeña estancia y él podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, olía a champú y a perfume de gardenias. Esme asintió.

Sin darse cuenta, rozó su mano con la de Carlisle. Él la tomó y la llevó a su cabello. Dejó que Esme lo acariciara, su rostro, su boca.

Levantó la cara para mirarlo con gran intimidad. Sus ojos eran un cristal nítido.

Entonces sus bocas se encontraron en un beso poderoso, apasionado, con la acompasada cadencia de sus labios que se reconocían, jugando a quemarse con fuego, con el auténtico ardor de sus cuerpos que se despertaban.

―Sí ―dijo ella pegada a su boca, entre beso y beso― sí estoy enamorada de ti.

Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, tratando de comunicarse a través de los poros de su piel la manera en que se necesitaban.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol despertó a Carlisle, su compañera, acalorada, había echado las cobijas a un lado y desnuda, con la dulce serenidad de una ninfa que duerme, le pareció más hermosa que nunca.

Sobre su escritorio, vio su máquina de escribir, y, sobre ella, plasmado en una hoja, el pequeño relato que no había terminado.

Se levantó, menos desorientado, y comenzó a terminar eso que había empezado sin rumbo.

''Anoche volvió a suceder:''

Escribía.

''El deseo nos llevó a empujones a ese bar.

Volvimos a sentir

Que hay heridas que se cierran

Cuando dos piernas se abren.''

* * *

**N/A: Recuerden, un review es una sonrisa, y las sonrisas son la vitamina del mundo.**


End file.
